A user may establish an account with a merchant during checkout and payment with the merchant. For example, a user may wish to purchase items from a merchant and supply the merchant with various amounts of personal and/or financial information. However, the account established with the merchant may be a bare bones account that merely includes information provided to the merchant and transaction histories (e.g., receipts) with the merchant. The merchant may be unaware of additional information, benefits, and/or payment instruments available to the user. Moreover, if the user selects to pay for the items using cash or a payment card, a payment provider offering financial transaction processing to the user may be unaware of the account features with the merchant. Thus, any accrued rewards, updates to personal information, and/or new payment instruments, may not be added to a payment account/wallet and shared with the payment provider, which may be detrimental to the user.
Additionally, with the number of merchants offering payment systems using online accounts and mobile phones, users may have a vast amount of different accounts, each requiring time to set up and enter information. Users may choose to forego setting up payment accounts or may choose to enter one-time payment information that generates only a single payment and does not establish an account with the merchant. Thus, merchants may miss opportunities to upsell to customers and customers may not receive benefits they would otherwise accrue. Moreover, substandard payment and checkout applications may not offer users the benefits associated with better applications.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.